


Danganronpa (IDEK)

by Gay_Boat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Boat/pseuds/Gay_Boat
Summary: Makoto Mori is a normal high school boy trapped with 7 other students forced to kill each other to leave
Kudos: 2





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a passion project of mine to itll be pretty short and nothing special

Male

\- Makoto Mori (Protag) 

Backstory:

Makoto is a very average boy who is ultimately average. He does everything everthing does, likes everything everyone else likes, and goes with everything else. He hopes one day to help the world in anyway he can.

Tamiko is a childhood friend and has been Makoto's crush for years

\---

-Takahiro Shimomura 

Backstory:

Takahiro is a very well behaved young man who is top of his class in every subject. He is Student Council President and a very well known student at his school. He want to be Prime Minister of Japan

Yukio is Takahiro's right hand man in Student Council and one of his closest classmates

\---

-Yukio Yanagi

Backstory:

Yukio is a outgoing boy who likes to have many friends and cheer people up when down. He wants to protect all his friends to make sure no harm comes to them. Yukio hopes to be a police officer one day.

Takahiro is Yukio's "Boss" and stands to that role helping in anyway he can

Yukiko is Yukio's very down trotting twin

\---

-Yoshio Shinato 

Backstory:

???

\---

-Tamiko Hada

Backstory:

Tamiko is a very pretty girl who every boy gets attracted to. She models from time to time with great success. Tamiko hopes to one day be a professional model.

Makoto is a childhood friend of Tamiko who she has a crush on even thought they were distant

\---

-Yukiko Yanagi

Backstory:

Yukiko is a very "Party Girl" type who has barely any friends, but is one of the prettiest girl is school. She doesnt do very well in school and doesnt hangout with the right type of people. She doesnt have an aspiration in life at the moment.

Yukio Yanagi is Yukiko very upstanding twin

\---

-Kazumi Sakurai

Backstory:

Kazumi is a very shy girl only making friends with select people she shows interest in. She enjoys the outdoors and nature in general, while also being very well known in martial arts communities. She hopes to be a florest one day.

\---

-Shinzuka Ishihara

Backstory:

Shinzuka is a honor student in her school and is one of the best students in the country. She is very well behaved and is a start student. She hopes to be a scientist in the future.


	2. Chapter One: Killing Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Mori is a normal high school student finding himself in a school with 7 other people. What will happen in their time here?

???: ...

???: ...

???: Huh?

???: Oh!

???: I should introduce myself

??: Well i should introduce myself

???: My name is Makoto Mori

Makoto: Well i guess you could say im the average of the average 

Makoto: Nothing special about me i just wanna go with the flow

Makoto: Im average height and weight looking on the slimmer side though so nothing cool or special 

Makoto: I'm also a loner at school with only 2 friends

Makoto: Then there's my family being my older brother, my mom, and my dad

Makoto: I've been to my towns grade, middle, and high school

Makoto: High school? Did I go to high school...

Makoto: Did I?

Makoto: Did...

Makoto: ...

Makoto: ...

Makoto: ...

Makoto: ...

Makoto: ..!

Makoto: ...huh

Makoto: where am i?

-The classroom i'm in seems ... off 

-The windows are boarded off so i can't see outside 

-They're bolted shut so i can peel them off

-Well i should head look around the classroom before i get out of this classroom 

-Nothing useful 

-Maybe i could find other people outside

Outside the classroom I can see a long hallway with more classrooms lined up with a cafeteria and gym connected as well

The gym to the right with a bright red door a couple meters away

The cafeteria is next to the gym with another hallways leading to a Dorm with 8 rooms

I go to the cafeteria to see if anyone is in there and there are 7 other people here 

-Maybe i should talk to them

-Introductions-

-I guess i should start off with the people by the two people over there

Makoto: Uh hi there

???: Ah hello there my name is Takahiro Shimomura

This guy seems pretty put together. He very tall and fit too. He has slick black hair thats jet black with a stern look on his face with a pretty low voice

Takahiro: Well i guess you should know me being the Student Council President and top honor student in the country

Makoto: Uh no i don't think i do

Takahiro: ...

Takahiro: Are you sure?

Makoto : Yes i am

Takahiro: Ah i see...

-Takahiro seems put off maybe i should talk to someone else

-Oh that girl over there seems really familiar

???: Stop staring

Makoto: Oh uh sorry

???: Its fine

???: Well anyways my name is Tamiko Hada

Tamiko seems very cute. She's pretty short with a long ponytail that's light brown. She does seem pretty average in weight though.

-Wait is she..?

Tamiko: Wait aren't you Makoto Miro?

Makoto: Yeah why?

Tamiko: we went to the same elementary and middle school together

-ah! That's where I remember her. She's a really popular girl at my school. I've wanted to talk to her but she's always crowded by people. Even though we knew each other in elementary i never saw her in middle school

Tamiko: well you should meet everyone else so everyone knows each other, then we'll catch up

Makoto:ah ok

-Well there are three other people over there i'll go talk to them

-Well there a girl that seems very intimidating 

-She looks like she wants to kill me

???: Ah you seem like a worthy opponent

???: My name is Kazumi Sakurai nice to meet you

Kazumi is very fit and more on the buff side and she's tall too. Although she seems very shy for some reason

Makoto: Well nice to meet you

Kazumi: ...

Makoto: ...

Kazumi: ... Could you leave now?

Makoto: Ah sorry 

-She seemed troubled maybe i should get to know her better

-Oh they're two other people here

-I'll talk to that guy first

-He looks alot like Takahiro

???: Ah hello there, I am Yukio Yanagi nice to meet you!

Yukio is about my height but a little taller  
and is fit just like Takahiro. He has orange hair though so he must have dyed it

Makoto: Hi Yukio

Makoto: Hey you and that guy Takahiro seem very similar

Yukio: Ah yes he's my "boss" as i'm his basically his vice president

Makoto: Oh so you two know each other?

Yukio: Of course! Although you seem to have upset him 

Makoto: Yeah haha

-I Should talk to someone else before things get awkward

-Hey that girl and Yukio look very similar

Makoto: Uh hello

???: Oh hi im Yukiko Yanagi

Yukiko looks alot like Yukio. They have the same body and face shape but yukiko has long dark brown hair with large pigtails. Yukiko is very pretty too, being one of the best looking people i've seen.

Yukiko: So you were looking at me because of Yukio right?

Makoto: Yeah sorry

Yukiko: Nah it's fine we're twins so we get it alot

Makoto: Oh uh ok

-Im should leave

-Only two more people left

-That girl over there seem very quiet

???: Oh uh hi

???: I'm Shinzuka Ishihara

Shinzuka is very short and stubby, being the shortest out of everyone here. Although she gives off a sense worse than Kazumi like she would murder someone

Makoto: Oh hi Shinzuka

Shinzuka: Hi

Makoto: ...

Shinzuka: ...

-I should go

-One person left

???: Hi im Yoshio Shinato

Yoshio gives off a weird vibe, like he's hiding something. He has dark blue hair that's short and curly so he may just be an average kid.

Yoshio: That's all you need to know

-...

-... Ok then

\- Well since everyone here seems so know the same as me maybe i should-

*Ding dong bing bong*

???: Testing testing one two three

???: Ahem will everyone please head to gymnasium for a short assembly

*Bing bong ding dong*

-Well that was short

Makoto: What was that just now?

Takahiro: Whatever it was we should follow its orders

Shinzuka: A-are you sure that safe

Yoshio: Only one way to find out

-Everyone started to go out the cafeteria and i follow suit

-As we entered the gym there were trophy case full of trophies from gymnastics to swimming

-For all we know about where we are, where could we be?

As we entered the gym it was bigger than anything i expected

While we were all waiting for something to happen i looked around the gym seeing the windows were also covered with giant metal slabs

-I hear a slam around the front of the gym that was really loud

???: HELLO I AM MONOKUMA

-what was that?

-i look over to the stage in the gym and..

..!

Everyone had a shocked look of their face 

This Monokuma thing was a teddy bear that was half white and half black one side being cute the other looking scary

Takahiro: What is this! Explain this at once

Monokuma: Aww you don't have to be so mean

Monokuma: But i guess i should explain thing

Monokuma: So I am this school's headmaster and I have brought you all to live out the rest of your lives here until you all grow old!

Tamiko: wait we can't do that!

Kazumi: y-yeah!

Monokuma: Yep i know that so i have decided to make a rule that allows you to leave

Tamiko: Then what is it!

Yokio: Yeah hurry on with it!

Monokuma: Alright, alright..

Monokuma: So I have decided for you to leave you have to.....

Monokuma: Murder someone!

-...!

-WHAT!

Shinzuka: w-w-hat did he just s-say?!

Makoto: WAIT WHAT!

Yukiko: I-I don't-?!

Monokuma: Oh you heard me I brought you all here to kill each other!

Monokuma: Yep drowning, electrocution, poison, stabbing, slicing, strangulation. You name it, its murder!

Monokuma: all you have to do is not get caught and you're allowed to leave?

-I...

-We can't do that we can't...

-We cant murder....

Everyone in the gym stood frozen in fear as monokuma waddled off to wherever

We all knew what he said but didn't want to believe it

We have to kill to leave

We have to...

We...

We can't do that...!

Right?

Chapter END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha whats going on?


End file.
